1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus and an image formation method of forming an image using an electrophotographic system, and to an image processing apparatus applied to such an image formation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In an image formation apparatus using an electrophotographic system, an image formation section forms (transfers) a toner image directly or indirectly onto a recording medium such as paper, and a fixing device (a fuser) fixes the formed toner image onto the medium (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-106413). Image formation using the electrophotographic system is thus performed.